


Flykten

by Caoilainn



Category: Rederiet (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Svenska | Swedish, Säsong 18 avsnitt 14
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caoilainn/pseuds/Caoilainn
Summary: Hur gick det egentligen till när Nikolaj hoppade från Freja. Hur överlevde han?





	Flykten

**Author's Note:**

> Min version av vad som hände efter att Nikolaj hoppade överbord i säsong 18.

Den svindlande känslan av fritt fall bröts abrupt när Nikolaj landade med en duns så hård att luften pressades ur honom. Det tog några värdefulla sekunder för honom att inse att han hade haft den enorma turen att landa på presenningen till en av livbåtarna några däck under det han hoppat från. Mörkret, vinden och Frejas hastighet dolde det faktum att han inte fallit i vattnet och han kunde höra Bengtsson skrika några däck upp, även om han inte kunde urskilja orden.

Sen kunde Nikolaj riktigt känna hur det slog om i huvudet på honom. Den alerthet, vaksamhet och det fokus han hade haft under åren som kriminell, som fånge och sen som ofrivillig medhjälpare till ligan kom tillbaka. Han hade haft lyxen de senaste åren att släppa behovet av att alltid vara på sin vakt och redo för allt. Han hade varit normal, mer eller mindre, under åren på Freja och nu hade allt blivit skit igen. 

Nikolaj sköt snabbt bort tankarna på hur allt hade gått snett. Nu gällde det att hålla sig undan. Han vägrade hamna i fängelse igen! Inte för ett mord han inte begått och definitivt inte för att ha dödat ett svin som Claude! Var det någon som förtjänade att dö så var det den jäveln. 

Nikolaj gled snabbt ner från livbåtens presenning och klättrade upp på däck. Tack och lov var det öde vid den här tiden på natten vilket var något han hade räknat med när han gått ut för att kasta bort den blodiga kniven.

Kniven hade fallit överbord när han landade på livbåten så det var en sak mindre att tänka på. Bara idéen på att någon försökt sätta dit honom, antagligen kapten och Bengtsson, fick honom att koka av raseri men det var inte rätt tidpunkt att tänka på det nu. Han behövde lägga all sin koncentration på att ta sig ur situationen han hamnat i.

När han först började jobba på Freja så hade Nikolaj tagit med i beräkningen att han en dag kanske skulle behöva fly från antingen ligan eller polisen. Han hade därför färdiga planer för båda scenarios som han kunde använda sig av nu. Han hade aldrig gjort något åt de saker han gömt undan flera år tidigare och det var han väldigt glad för nu.

Nikolaj tog sig sakta men säkert så långt bort från aktern som han kunde komma och såg till att han hela tiden befann sig i mörkret. Han kunde inte helt och hållet undvika övervakningskamerorna men han dolde ansiktet när han passerade dem. Dessutom trodde han knappast att Bengtsson hade satt någon att hålla ett öga på kamerorna när hon var fokuserad på att leda räddningsaktionen.  

När han hade letat sig fram till däck 2 så kastade Nikolaj en blick akterut innan han gick in. Han var faktiskt lite förvånad över hur de ansträngde sig för att hitta honom. Flera båtar verkade redan vara i vattnet och han kunde höra folk ropa åt varandra innan dörren stängdes bakom honom.

Korridoren han kom in i luktade instängt. Sådär som utrymmen kan göra när bara några få, eller ingen alls, rör sig i dem. När Nikolaj hade gjort sig bekant med färjan kort efter att han först kom ombord så hade han förvånats över antalet hytter och förråd som till största delen verkade vara oanvända, men det hade definitivt fördelar för de som likt han själv ville hålla sig utom synhåll.

Nikolaj sökte snabbt upp tre specifika förråd, utspridda längs korridoren, för att hämta alla de saker han gömt undan för flera år sedan. När han var klar använde han sig av det sista förrådet för att byta om till de kläder han lagt undan, dels för att inte lika lätt bli igenkänd men också för att han skulle behöva rejälare kläder hädanefter. Hans flykt hade bara börjat. 

Förutom kläderna hade han nu ett litet förråd av cigaretter, en tändare, lite pengar, en billig kontantkortsmobil och en sovsäck. Tanken med sovsäcken hade varit att han kunde använda den ifall han valde att gömma sig i en av livbåtarna. Så snart det lugnade ner sig därute så kunde han lägga sig i en livbåt och försöka få lite vila innan det var dags att försöka ta sig i land. Trots att däck 2 nästan helt var övergivet så visste han att det pågick en del grejer här som han inte ville bli inblandad i. Han ville helst inte behöva stanna någon längre tid här än nödvändigt såvida han inte kunde känna sig säker på att han var trygg.

Nikolaj hade stängt dörren till förrådet när han först klev in och nu drog han lite kartonger och annat skräp han hittat framför dörren. Han blockerade den inte helt utan bara tillräckligt mycket för att det skulle höras tydligt om den öppnades och ge honom en varningssignal om att han inte längre var ensam. Han såg sig sedan omkring i resten av det stora dunkla rummet.

Han hade inte varit här nere på flera år och sedan han var här sist så hade man ställt in ett antal nya hyllor som tillsammans med de gamla bildade en slags labyrint. Nikolaj tog sig fram till ett av de mörkaste hörnen där han drog ut två stora lådor från den nedersta hyllan och kröp in i tomrummet bakom dem. Lådorna hade nått honom till midjan så han hade ett relativt stort utrymme där han satt. Det var faktiskt ett så bra gömställe att han bestämde sig för att stanna där så länge. Det var lite trångt men varmare än att ligga i en sovsäck ute i en livbåt. När han tänkte efter så var risken för att någon skulle hitta honom här nog lägre trots allt. Med tanke på hur allt gått åt helvete för honom den senaste tiden så skulle säkert nån i räddningsteamet därute få för sig att använda just den livbåt där han gömt sig.

Nikolaj kunde nu höra det dova ljudet av helikoptrar som anslutit sig till sökandet och undrade hur länge de tänkte hålla på. Hur lång tid skulle det ha tagit för honom att drunkna om han träffat vattnet och inte livbåten? Skulle han haft någon chans att överleva? Strömmarna efter en färja så stor som Freja borde väl ha dragit ner honom i djupet på en gång? För att inte tala om hur kallt Östersjöns vatten skulle vara en höstnatt som denna.

Fan att allt skulle gå åt helvete igen. Ibland kändes det som om det inte var meningen att han skulle leva ett normalt liv. Det var alltid något som gick snett. Sånt som hände när han var liten kunde han inte styra över och han hade gjort det bästa av en för jävlig situation men sen…Allt han hade gjort som vuxen, tiden i Ryssland, alla problem på Freja. Kanske försökte han bara lura sig själv när han strävade efter att ha ett vanligt liv?

Kanske var det inte meningen att han skulle vara något annat än kriminell? Till och med hans egen släkt verkade ju hålla med om det. Nikolaj var fullt medveten om föraktet de kände för honom på grund av allt skit han hållit på med. Fast när det kom till kritan så tog de sannerligen tillfället i akt, så snart det gynnade dem själva, att försöka utnyttja honom för samma kriminella handlingar som de såg ner på honom för. 

Det gjorde honom galen! Speciellt när Katarina kom för att träffa honom och pratade om hur mycket han och Nina betydde för henne bara för att sekunden efteråt be honom om något som kunde skicka honom i fängelse igen. För företagets skull. Alltid för det där jävla företagets skull. Förutom den gången hon bad om hjälp för att Robert kommit mellan henne och Gustav, för hennes problem med kärlekslivet var tydligen allvarligt nog att hon tyckte att han skulle göra något som kunde leda till fängelse för honom! Den jävla självupptagna satkärringen!

Nikolaj avskydde sin farmor. Han hade aldrig gillat henne men han tyckte bara sämre och sämre om henne varenda gång de sågs. Det var inget han dolde för henne men Katarina verkade inte fatta det, eller så var hon selektivt blind när situationen inte passade hennes verklighetsuppfattning. Det skulle förklara varför hon hela tiden frågade efter hans hjälp trots att han alltid sa nej och hon var fullt medveten om varför.

Och det där eviga harangen om hur mycket han och Nina betydde för henne! Det var bara tomt snack! Nikolaj gissade att Katarina kände att hon kunde vara ärlig när hon sa ”du och Nina” eftersom hon verkligen brydde sig om Nina och det då var lättare för henne att ignorera att hon inte kände samma sak för Nikolaj. 

Det blev bara en halvlögn istället för någonting helt falskt. Fast å andra sidan, varför skulle det störa henne? Katarina, och Alexandra, var precis lika ruttna som folk han lärt känna i den kriminella världen. För att inte tala om Viktor! Vad fan vad det med släkten Remmer egentligen?! Det fanns de i kriminella kretsar som var långt mycket bättre personer än de flesta i Nikolajs egen sjuka släkt. 

Han hade i alla fall andra kontakter han kunde vända sig till som han litade på mer än han litade på sina egna släktingar, med undantag från Nina såklart. Nikolaj hade några vänner kvar i Sverige, Finland och Ryssland som han lärt känna innan han försökte sig på att leva lagligt. De var kanske inte vänner i ordets vanliga bemärkelse men om någon av dem någonsin behövde hjälp så visste de att de kunde vända sig till varandra och inte behöva oroa sig för att bli angivna eller svikna. Boris hade varit en sån vän. Synd bara att Nikolaj inte hann vara till hjälp innan Magnusson, eller vad fan han hette, avrättade Boris. 

Tanken på att det faktiskt fanns stöd att få lugnade honom lite grann. När stressen lättade slog det honom plötsligt att någon kanske kontaktade Nina för att berätta att han dött! Han var tvungen att få tag på henne först och nu var faktiskt ett bra tillfälle. Han hade inget annat att göra än att vänta. Han hade ett bra gömställe och vem skulle få för sig att leta ombord efter en drunknad man? De som höll på med illegala affärer låg nog också lågt till tumultet lagt sig. Trots logiken i hans resonemang så kände Nikolaj sig ändå jagad. Det var svårt att stänga av den känslan.

Han slog snabbt in Ninas nummer på telefonen. Mobilen var tom på kontakter så att han lätt kunde göra sig av med den om det behövdes. Ett antal signaler gick fram och han insåg att det var mitt i natten precis innan Nina lyfte på luren. Utan att ge henne en chans att säga något så viskade Nikolaj snabbt.

”Allt har gått åt helvete Nina!”

Han kunde höra hur det tog några sekunder för Nina att vakna till, förstå vem som ringde och vad han sagt.

”Vad tidigt du ringer...och varför pratar du så lågt? Vad är det som har hänt?”

Längtan efter att prata om allt som hänt med den enda person i hela världen som han kunde lita på gjorde att Nikolaj knappt pausade för att andas när han väl börjat prata.

”Du vet hur jag sa att den där snuten Svärd snokade omkring efter att den där jävla Claude flutit upp? Nu har kaptenens ex-man också dödats och Micki hittade en blodig kniv i Kalinka! Han trodde först att det var jag som gjort det för jag var tvungen att berätta för honom om Claude för några dagar sedan. Jag var tvungen att göra mig av med kniven, för polisen skulle aldrig trott att jag var oskyldig om jag kom till dem med ett sedan tidigare försvunnet mordvapen, men såklart dyker Bengtsson av alla människor upp precis när jag ska kasta kniven överbord. Och hon såg att jag hade den och jag hade inget annat val än att hoppa…” Nikolaj tystnade, osäker på vilka ord han skulle använda för att berätta resten.

”Vadå hoppa? Nikolaj?! Vad menar du med hoppa?”

”Jag hoppade från Freja-”

”Nikolaj?!” Nina lät förfärad.

”Shh, jag är ok.” svarade Nikolaj i ett försökt att lugna henne. ”Jag landade på en livbåt och nu har jag gömt mig i ett av de tomma förråden på däck 2. Men alla tror jag har drunknat och jag ville inte att du skulle höra det innan du hört från mig att jag är ok”

Han kunde höra både lättnad och oro i Ninas röst när hon sa ”Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga om allt som verkar ha hänt men jag är så glad att du ringde! Om jag hade fått höra att du dött…jag tror inte jag skulle kunna fungera efter det. Men varför stannade du inte bara och förklarade att det var Micki hittat kniven? Varför skulle du blivit misstänkt?”

Det här var egentligen inget som Nikolaj någonsin tänkt prata med sin syster om men han visste inte vad som skulle hända framöver och av någon anledning så kändes det rätt.  

”Du vet inte all skit som jag gjort, jag har aldrig velat att du ska veta-” 

”Jag är din lillasyster Nikolaj” avbröt Nina honom ”men jag är också vuxen, och jag har gjort en hel del saker själv som jag inte är stolt över. Det vet du mycket väl.” 

Nikolaj suckade. ”Ok… minns du när vi hade Claudes lik i din hytt och jag sa att jag inte har några marginaler? Jag kan verkligen inte gå till polisen”

”Men du har ingen historia av våldsbrott och det var ju en olyckshändelse! Du försvarade mig” försökte Nina resonera.

”Du förstår inte. Jag har blivit förhörd av polisen som vittne, som misstänkt, som häktad, som åtalad och som dömd. Jag har aldrig träffat en enda polis som lyssnat på vad jag har sagt. Inte i Sverige, inte i Ryssland, inte när jag var tonåring och definitivt inte som vuxen. De kanske har olika anledning att strunta i att lyssna men resultatet blir detsamma. Nina, jag har själv aldrig gjort något sånt men jag har varit med när det har...gått illa för andra och då har jag varit tvungen att hålla tyst och släppa det för annars skulle det vara jag, eller ni, som hade råkat illa ut. Men polisen ser ingen skillnad. Och det står ju i deras register vad de tror, eller vet, att jag varit iblandad i. Tro mig, det är nog för att göra dem misstänksamma!” 

”Jag är ledsen Nikolaj. Det är inte rättvist”

”Jag tror aldrig jag helt och hållet kommer att komma ifrån den kriminella världen. Till och med när jag tar avstånd från det så hamnar jag där igen på ett eller annat sätt. Det kanske ligger något i vad Alexandra säger, ’En gång kriminell, alltid kriminell’”

”Det gör det inte alls! Vad fan vet hon?” Nikolaj log åt ilskan i Ninas röst.

De var båda tysta en stund innan Nina försiktigt fortsatte. 

”Jag har hört ’förklaringar’ från farmor och Alexandra men jag har alltid vetat att de haft fel… Du och jag har inte pratat rakt ut om det men jag vet varför du började med inbrotten och stölderna, och sen hackandet. Det var för oss, för mig och mamma. Jag har dåligt samvete ibland, du borde aldrig ha varit tvungen att begå brott för att försörja oss. Och sen levde jag i lyx hos farmor och du satt i fängelse…” 

”Varför har du dåligt samvete? Du var 10 när mamma dog, jag var 15. Du var för liten för att försöka få ihop pengar.” försäkrade Nikolaj henne. Han sa inget om Katarina och Alexandra trots att han var arg, men inte förvånad, att de försökt svartmåla honom inför Nina. Främst var han stolt över att hans syster inte gått på det. I lättare ton fortsatte han ”Dessutom är jag säker på att jag skulle föredra fängelset framför farmors propra värld, hennes konstanta manipulationer och maktspel!”

Nina skrattade till. ”Du skulle hatat det! Jag är glad att jag hade dig och mamma innan jag kom till farmor, det gjorde det lättare att stå upp för mig själv och inte låta henne forma mig som hon ville eller behandla mig som en dörrmatta.”

”På tal om dörrmattor så lägger jag skulden på Sergej. Hade han inte övergett oss så skulle våra liv ha sett helt annorlunda ut.” Nikolaj visste inte vad det var som fick honom att nämna Sergej. Deras pappa var någon han vägrat prata om sen mamma dog. Kanske var det känslan han hade nu av ovisshet inför vad som skulle hända framöver som påminde honom om hur han känt när hoppet om att hans pappa skulle komma tillbaka långsamt hade dött ut och han inte längre hade vetat vad han kunde förvänta sig av framtiden.

Han kunde höra Ninas förvåning när hon sa ”Vi pratar aldrig om Sergej...” men han var glad när hon inte ställde några djupa följdfrågor. Hon frågade bara ”Varför kallar du honom dörrmatta?”

Den gamla vreden blossade upp inom Nikolaj igen men han försökte att inte låta det höras alltför mycket i hans röst. ”Jag vill slå ner den jäveln så snart jag tänker på honom, så därför försöker jag låta bli. Och dörrmatta? Du kommer nog inte ihåg hur han var med farmor. Han kunde aldrig säga emot henne eller stå för sina egna åsikter. Han hade i princip inga åsikter alls när vi hälsade på henne utan bara nickade, höll med eller hittade på lögner som gjorde henne nöjd. När farmor försökte bestämma över vår familj så var det alltid mamma som stoppade henne.” 

Obekväm med ämnet, och plötsligt medveten om hur dånet från helikoptrarna tystnat så fortsatte han ”Nina, jag måste vila lite innan jag försöker ta mig till Micki. Jag tror sökandet har trappats ner. Om alla tror att jag är död så kanske jag kan använda det, men då behöver komma åt en dator. Även om Micki avskydde det jag gjorde mot Claude så tror jag han hjälper mig”

Ninas rädsla och oro hördes återigen klart och tydligt i hennes röst när hon brast ut ”Var försiktig Nikolaj! Snälla! Ring mig så snart du är i säkerhet igen, jag har mobilen med mig hela tiden”

I ett försökt att skämta svarade han ”Jag är väl alltid försiktig”.

Det verkade hjälpa lite för Nina lät lite mindre rädd och mer bestämd när hon sa ”Ha ha. Jag menar allvar Nikolaj!”

Nikolaj log. ”Ok, ok. Jag lovar. Älskar dig syrran”

”Jag älskar dig med, världens bästa storebror. Vi hörs”

”Det gör vi. Hej” svarade Nikolaj innan han avslutade samtalet. Att prata med Nina gjorde honom alltid på bättre humör och han kände sig lite lugnare och säkrare när han började planera hur han skulle ta sig till Mickis hytt och hur han senare kunde lämna Freja obemärkt.

Han skulle ta sig igenom det här. Han själv, och Nina, visste att han inte gjort någonting fel och det var det viktigaste. Han kunde tackla resten oavsett vad som hände härnäst. Han hade överlevt hittills så nu handlade det bara om att fortsätta.

 

 

 

 


End file.
